Physical contact optical fiber connectors are widely used in the communication industry. These connectors have one or more optical fiber physical contacts which are supported by ferrules which also physically align the contacts. These optical fiber physical contacts are often formed by polishing the end face of the optical fiber to a precise radius of curvature. A connector actually includes two connector halves which are intermatable. However, a connector half is often simply referred to as a connector. Thus, the single or multiple contacts are actually received within a connector half. When a corresponding connector half containing fibers and contacts are mated with the other connector half, the optical fiber contacts are brought together at their respective radii of curvature. If the intermated surfaces of the optical contacts are clean and undamaged, the contacts should have reasonably low insertion loss and small back reflection. In addition, it is important to correctly match these intermated optical contacts; for example, the corresponding intermated contacts must be correctly sized and aligned. Ideally, two fibers should be optically and physically identical and held by a connector that aligns the fibers precisely so that the interconnection does not exhibit any influence on the light propagation there through. This ideal situation is impractical because of many reasons, including fiber properties and tolerances in the connector.
The ends of the fibers or contacts have been prepared by several methods, including scoring and breaking the fibers, as well as polishing the ends. Optical fiber connector contacts having very low back reflection become more important at higher data rates. The current practice to obtain low back reflection is to angle polish the physical contact. However, because of this angle, the connector must be keyed to have the proper orientation to mate with its corresponding angle-polished contact.